Galea
Galea is a Republic set in northeastern Esvaan. Once ruled by a King, it is now lead by a ruling council of noble houses. To its northwest lies Lyen, its cultural cousin, while to the west and south lie Fel and Unarr, respectively. Its capital is the city of Orliz. Galea is known for being host to one of the to remaining Red Knight orders, and also for hosting the High Intitution of Spellcraft. History Culture and social structure Positions within the Galean military are exclusive to human males and elves of both genders (due to their public representation as work beasts). While there are folk tales of women infiltrating the army and rising to high ranks, such exploits occur seldom and almost always with tragic results. Men are considered as the warriors and rulers, holding the administrative roles. Unarr holds this tradition in contempt and espouse their own philosophy of equality, which leads to much conflict between the two cultures. A noble house without a male heir will either have to marry off a female heir, or the inheritance will go the nearest living relatives who have a male heir. However, a widow is allowed management of her husband's estate. Women are traditionally the care-takers and mothers. In the Red Knights, however, this is subverted, as they recruit anyone of skill, regardless of gender. Among Elves there is almost perfect equality, but this is largely due to necessity rather than respect, as their dwindling numbers require every fit member of society to be engaged. Women can reach high social standings, if not political ones. Women are, however, considered independent, and a man who mistreats his wife earns the disgust of his peers. The Galean attitude towards slaves is rather contradictory. Galean nobles are free to purchase slaves, but the selling of slaves is prohibited. However, prisoners of war can be made into slaves by their conqueror, and slaves can be gifted amongst households without monetary exchange. Most profitable households employ slaves in some capacity. Galeans are fundamentally mistrustful of Fel and its inhabitants, while adopting a more tolerant stance to Lyen, their cultural sibling. Galeans will often compare their cultural achievements to similar ones in Lyen, and often have competitions over this. Unarri are considered strange, but their exotic natures make them highly popular companions in court, with many of the major noble houses having an Unarri retainer or guest. Generally speaking foreigners are regarded with suspicion, but none are more derided than Elves. An Elf can only safely travel if he is a slave or within a group, such as with the Jerith. Mages are held in awe, but are also mistrusted. The populace blames many of their problems on mages, but adopts a more lenient stance towards the High Institution, a result of their propaganda campaigns to blame all of the world's ills on rogue mages not registered with the Institution. As many are unenlightened in the true nature of magic, mages are generally avoided. Warpzones and shadowzones are regarded with terror, but most villagers treat it as a distant threat, like a storm on the shore that will never reach them. This fear rapidly becomes hysteria should a warpzone actually emerge near them, or, even worse, if the Fog begins drifting close to them. The High Institution generally covers up details of warpzones and eliminates the creatures that emerge as fast as possible. Nevertheless word has gotten out, and as such there is a conspiracy theory that links the Institution to the existence of the warpzones. Noble Houses House Jenirn: Or the House of Kings, as it is better known, was one of the oldest noble blood lines in Galea, and has served as its King for almost its entire history. Noted as possessing unusual magical skill and power, Jenirn Kings gained a reputation as being warrior-philosophers, leading their men from the front. Eradicated by the Moarkor when they sought to resist his call to fight against the Gods. Their sigil was a golden crown, and they did not have words, as their rule was a testament to their nature. House Gaarm: A now extinct noble house, Gaarm were the kings of Galea ever since the Drowning and the eradication of the main Jenirn line. Their sigil was a rising sun, and their motto as a House was to "Endure and sustain." In order to maintain their claim to the throne, marriages were very carefully made and arranged- as such, nobles of house Gaarm frequently had brown hair and green eyes. They also suffered from anaemia, a fact which forced them to include more fresh blood into their House. Destroyed in its entirety by the Fog enveloping Fenris. House Jecobbo: Originally a Fel House, it fled to Galea five hundred years ago after their candidate for the Emperor's throne was defeated and killed. Fearing for their lives, they went into self-exile in Galea, purchasing land and titles anew from Gaarm while pledging their considerable trading empire to the Galean monarchy. Their sigil is a wheelbarrow, and their motto is "As long as there are roads." It is rumoured Jecobbo supports the Pretender-King. Noted as having traditionally Fel looks, with a patrician nose and an olive complexion. House Ferel: One of the oldest Houses in Galea, almost as old as Jenirn itself. Thought to be destroyed during the chaos following the Drowning, the Pretender-King's existence seems to prove otherwise. Traditionally holding the border against Fel, their tenacious defence gave rise to the expression "Feral as a Ferel" in the Empire of Fel. Like House Jenirn, they did not adopt the modern tradition of adopting a house motto. Their sigil was a red eye watching the mountains, demonstrating their duty as wardens of the West. House Fleetrun: One of the few ancient Houses still standing, Fleetrun traditionally holds control of Galea's harbours, managing their Eastern seafront. Known as the "Mongrel" house due to their mixed blood, Fleetrun is one of the more financially successful Houses, second only to Jecobbo in terms of pure wealth. The two Houses clash when it comes to the slave trade as Jecobbo holds the main industry in land-based transport, accepting slaves from Lyen and afar, then selling them in Fel, while Fleetrun retains tight taxation of the seaboard slave trade. They have no words, nor sigil, as they feel the ports of Galea serve as both. House Ugrath: A House of Unarri descent, Ugrath was the line of nobles that decided to defy the rest of Unarr and side with Galea in their war for the South-eastern shore holdings. After Galea successfully took control of the land, Ugrath was granted a noble title within Galean society. While regarded as strange and ill-mannered by other Houses, their devotion to the government and their martial skill holds their respect. Their sigil is a golden pendant, which is passed on down their line of Lords and Ladies (practising Unarri equality). House Orrel: Holders of the North, Orrel has fallen upon hard times as of late, raided by the Barbarians and deprived of many of their more lucrative farm land. They recently spearheaded a disastrous war against the Hunters of the Aëduan, and were thus ridiculed as their armies were turned back in shame and defeat. The main line was destroyed by the Duín'ro Cach, meaning that only the cadet line still exists. Bitter about this, Orrel has thrown their lot with the Pretender-King. Their sigil is an ice-maiden, and their words are "Tempered iron." House Erristar: Holding the pedigree of oldest bloodline in Galea, House Erristar is a proud and haughty house, priding itself on its strong magic tradition, in fact using planned breeding to attain higher levels of magical power over the centuries. A defining trait of an Erristar is the prevalence of heterochromia, which the nobles call the Eyes of the Star. Maintaining one of the largest forces of bannermen, the Erristars clashed time and time again with the Jenirn kings of old, but were defeated every time. The Gaarm kings satisfied them by granting them some of the best undamaged agricultural land left in the kingdom. However, the Fog drifted over much of it, devastating the Erristar's fortune. The Councillors declined to aid them, citing higher concerns. As such the Erristars have declared for the Pretender-King. Their current Lord Paramount is Lucius Erristar, a massively influential man. House Al'Sur: Holding the title of the most recently created out of all the Noble Houses, the Councillors raised House Al'Sur following the "betrayal" of House Erristar. House Al'Sur's coat of arms is a flaming heart, with the words, "Kindle the fire within." They are the largest exporter of raw minerals and ores in the region; however, they largely avoid dealing in slave labor. Rather the current Lord of the house has implemented a system of indentured servants. Mages in their holdings are sent to the Institution to learn a trade and then expected to pay off tuition debts for several years using their abilities in the mining process. Tradition claims that the second of the Lord's sons must serve as head of the eldest's banner-men at the time of ascension; however, this cycle was broken by the current family. Galad Al'Sur, current lord of the house, is considered the most successful of his line and also the most unorthodox. Members of the Council The Council, since its inception, has consisted of a fluctuating number and composition of nobles, and a single popular representative, the Mayor of Orliz (formerly the mayor of Fenris prior to the loss of the capital). However, there have always been three permanent seats, occupied by the three noble houses that founded the Council: Erristar, Fleetrun, and Orrel. Despite the impending civil strife and the nascent conflict between the houses, all three maintain their seats on the Council, and all associated governmental responsibilities. The current Council consists of three main factions- those that side with Erristar, those that side with the Fleetruns, and those that are neutral. In response to the influence that Lucius Erristar holds on the Council, the Fleetrun seat elevated House Al'Sur to the title of nobility, and is currently maneuvering to get them a place on the Council. The current members of the Council are: Lucius Erristar: The single most influential Councillor, as well as the one that possesses the largest army. Currently maintains that he has not pledged himself to the Pretender's service, but knows full well that the facade is paper-thin, and that most are disinclined to believe him. However, he doesn't really care- none of the other Councillors have the power to stop him. Hastord Fleetrun: Seventy-three years of age and fully aware of the fact, Hastord remains just as active in the political scene as in his youth. His son Martellis is poised to inherit the position, and his other son Hasten is a promising candidate to become one of the leaders of the Institution one day. With a powerful trading empire at his back, and more popular support than his rivals, Hastord is the other key player in Council politics, staunchly opposing the Pretender King. Constantly seeking ways to undermine his rival Lucius' position, the two wage a shadow war for control of Galea. Marcus Orrel: Young and recently elevated, Marcus is hardly more than a puppet for Lucius, unlike his more staunch and independent predecessor, assassinated by the Avenger. Only maintains a presence in the Council for formality's sake, instead preferring to play his flute or hunt with his dogs. Deloris Jecobbo: Known as the Lady of Steel, this fearsome matron is the representative of the Jecobbo mercantile house. With icy wit and a strong hand, Deloris takes full advantage of her House's central trading position. Vying for control of Galea's trading, thereby making Hastord her rival, she has cautiously aligned her resources with Lucius, but has made it clear to the young Lord Paramount that it is an alliance, not subjugation to his will. Barhas Ugrath: The swarthy warrior hailing from the Unarri-descended House known as Barhas is a vocal presence on the Council, even if he does not hold political influence to match his volume. A firm supporter of the Council's principles and fiercely loyal to the government, he takes the somewhat cautious position of wanting to verify the Pretender's claim, but until the legitimacy of the would-be king is verified, he aligns himself with Fleetrun. Renthus Korrigan: The Mayor of Orliz, a dignified gentleman of respectable years, Renthus was raised to believe in the power of the people and the democratic decisions of the Council. Taught since birth that the monarchic rule of kings was tantamount to tyranny and repression of the proletariat, he outright rejects the idea of reinstalling a King, no matter how legitimate, and in fact petitions almost weekly to have the "Kingdom of Galea" changed to the "Republic of Galea". Despite his general distaste for the nobility, he aligns himself with Fleetrun, if only to spite Lucius.Lucius Erristar: The single most influential Councillor, as well as the one that possesses the largest army. Currently maintains that he has not pledged himself to the Pretender's service, but knows full well that the facade is paper-thin, and that most are disinclined to believe him. However, he doesn't really care- none of the other Councillors have the power to stop him.Category:Geography